Twice the Surprise
by Pencerita
Summary: A future moment in Stiles and Lydia's lives. They're back from college with great news (because I needed them to have a moment or two of happiness). Stydia. Oneshot.


"Stiles. Stiles. Look at me. Stiles."

Lydia giggled at the ridiculousness and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist to pull him to a stop.

"Honey? I know you're excited but you have to promise me something, okay?"

Finally Stiles seemed to manage to pull his attention away from the front door he'd nearly been running towards and turned around in her arms to return the embrace. She noted he was nearly vibrating with energy and was making a valiant effort to stay still and keep eye contact.

"This is going to be hard for you. But don't just blurt it out, okay? Come on, take a deep breath," he obeyed immediately, "there will be no blurting it out. It deserves a bigger moment than that."

"Yeah! Definitely," he finally spoke, his voice nearly trembling and his hands messing up his hair. Clicking her tongue in admonition, she reached up to fix it. Now it was a habit, but years ago it had simply been an excuse to get to play with his hair.

"No, you have to listen to me," she insisted. "We'll wait until after dinner. When everyone is settled in the living room and they are relaxed and comfortable. We'll tell everyone at the same time. That's only fair."

Stiles was nodding along attentively, but his eyes kept straying and she ended up grabbing his chin to get him to refocus.

"And don't start crying when Scott gets here. It's a dead giveaway."

"- I'm not going to cry-"

"Stiles, focus. Do not blurt it out. Wait."

"I swear, Lydia, I won't say a thing!"

Satisfied, Lydia nodded and released his chin to stroke his cheeks, "I'm so happy. And I love you. You can do this."

Stiles' smile became radiant and he beamed happily at her, before bending his knees and swooping her up in a hug, swinging her around. She laughed joyously and kissed him lovingly as he sat slowly let her down. Knowing him, she sighed fondly and said, "Yes, we can go now. Don't blurt it out. Wait-."

But she knew she'd lost him, when he was already off before she'd formed the words and dragging her towards the door. It wasn't as often anymore that she got to see him in this state of mind - nervous, fidgeting, full of barely contained energy, nearly jumping on the spo- actually jumping on the spot. She was nervous herself, but she contained it with poise and grace, she was an expert at hiding her emotions. Stiles, not so much. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand and made him look at her, as they waited for the door to open.

"Relax," she said fondly, watching as he admirably managed to stand nearly still. "You can do this."

He nodded determinedly and she felt reassured that he did want to wait and would try to keep it under wraps until it was time.

But then the door opened to reveal the Sheriff and a small squeak sounded by her side and she sighed, knowing it was a lost cause. She barely managed to say, "Go ahe-"

"I'm pregnant!" Stiles yelped, hands flying to his hair as he stared at his dad. She leaned forward slightly and motioned to the two of them.

"_We're_ pregnant," she corrected. The Sheriff looked stunned for a moment, before he beamed, pulling them both into a hug and congratulated them thoroughly. Happiness burst inside of her at the approval from whom she basically thought of as another father.

"When's the baby due?" he asked excitedly, pulling them inside and closing the door. He herded them towards the living room, before briefly returning with champagne and glasses to celebrate. Handing them out, he said, "I was saving this one for this exact occasion! Oh wait, you can't have any," he suddenly realized. Laughing at his enthusiasm, Lydia shook her head,

"I'm fine, thank you. The baby is due July. We only found out about a month ago. This one," she punched Stiles lightly, "could not wait to share the news."

Stiles brought her down on the couch with him, wincing slightly, "Yeah, sorry about that."

But Lydia found that it didn't matter. After seeing how happy the Sheriff was for them, she realized that waiting until after dinner would have been just as much torture for her, as it would have been for Stiles. They hadn't been home in months and seeing their family again and having such amazing news to bring home, she found herself just wanting them to know, to share their joy. The Sheriff had started down memory lane, wondering what baby stuff of Stiles' they'd kept and consistently asking how Lydia was feeling.

Lydia found herself enjoying finally being able to talk about it so much, that she nearly missed it when Stiles suddenly perked up.

Not a second later, the door blew open, and what transpired was basically;

"Stiles!"

"Scott!"

"You know?!"

"I know!"

Followed by very loud girlish squealing as the two adult boys jumped each other.

"Dude, I could hear the heartbeat!"

"We're gonna be parents!"

"I know!"

Followed by another bout of screaming until they both tumbled to the ground, when Scott exclaimed, "Name him Scott!" and Stiles nearly didn't have the decency to glance up at Lydia even as he was saying, "Ye-" and barely managed to change it to a headshake when she glared at him, "No."

Scott pouted, but it only lasted briefly, when he suddenly grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and somberly and very seriously said, "Dude."

And suddenly they were both tearing up at the same time and then the fierce hugging returned as they cried together.

Lydia barely managed to keep her composure as she pulled out her phone and winked at the soon-to-be Grandpa. She and Stiles had discussed another matter as well and she'd said she'd think about it. Having made her decision, knowing it would make them both very happy, she turned on the camera, made sure that both were in the frame and said, "So I was thinking, now that we've both finished college, we'd move back home before the baby is born."

The reaction that followed from both boys was immediately uploaded to YouTube.


End file.
